


There is little enough room in here

by ushadys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, M/M, im not gonna apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushadys/pseuds/ushadys
Summary: Oliver swings his hips in time with the fingers inside him, biting his lip and stifling a moan, and Lucius is ready to sacrifice everything in the world, just so that Oliver never gets off his thighs.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 7





	There is little enough room in here

“Come on”.

Briefly kissing the boy's swollen pink lips, Lucius takes his fingers out of him. The armchair that had once seemed so luxurious and large was now small for them: Oliver was sitting on Lucius’ thighs as Malfoy leaned back, and wrapping his arms around the man's neck as Lucius was stretching him, gently holding his ass. Oliver swings his hips in time with the fingers inside him, biting his lip and stifling a moan, and Lucius is ready to sacrifice everything in the world, just so that Oliver never gets off his thighs.

“Hush”, Lucius kisses the boy again, pressing his lips to the sweaty neck, and Oliver tilts his head back, giving Lucius more room for hickeys. In the near future, Oliver will only wear high-necked sweatshirts.

Oliver is warm, his body is malleable, his skin is so smooth and soft, his lips are so desirable, and his moans are so scalding that Lucius is barely hanging on. Wood whimpers softly as Lucius takes his fingers out of him, and then sinks lower, pressing against Malfoy’s boner.

“God, _come on_ ”, Oliver mutters feverishly.

And Lucius can’t help himself when Wood’s cock rubs against his own stomach, and he’s feeling floaty when the boy moans into his ear. He directs a heavy dick into him, and Oliver closes his eyes, feeling its head. The desire to finally ride Malfoy is so unbearable, it makes his blood boil, and his heart is pounding so loudly, echoing in his ears, that Wood gets down on Lucius’ dick himself, pressing his chest against Malfoy and running his fingers through his long loose hair. Lucius lets out a growl as Wood saddles him, taking in the whole of his dick, and wraps his arm around the boy’s waist, holding him tighter. He also runs his other hand through Wood’s short hair, which is wet and sticky with sweat, and kisses him, pulling him closer. He kisses him, as it is their last time, kisses greedily, loudly, vulgarly, slobbery. Oliver moans into his mouth, getting used to the cock inside him, and when he pulls away, only a thin thread of saliva connects their lips. Lucius closes his eyes.

“Everything’s wrong”, he thinks as the boy rides his hips. “That’s just wrong”, he repeats to himself, listening to Oliver's soft moans. Wood lifts up, letting out half of Malfoy’s cock, and then falls back down, getting used to it. Lucius knows he's doing it wrong, banging the boy in his own house, in his own chair in his office, but for Christ’s sake, how good does it feel for him at this moment. And if, after all those incredible moans from Oliver Wood right in his ear, vulgar kisses and slaps, he goes to hell, it will be well deserved, and Lucius has no doubt that it will be worth it.

Oliver jumps up and goes down again, up and down, still wrapping his arms around Malfoy's neck and holding him close. Lucius already quite forgets how to breathe, his breath is lost, and he only thinks about how beautiful Wood looks taking Lucius’ cock into himself, how tight and hot inside he is.

“Next time—”, Wood begins, but stops himself in mid-sentence, covering Lucius’ lips with his own. Pulling his hand away from Wood’s hair, Lucius slaps the boy, and Oliver groans, biting Malfoy’s lip. A pink palm mark appears on the boy's ass.

Lucius doesn’t know what Oliver meant by “next time”, but he doesn’t really care. The main thing is what they have now, a bottle of whiskey drunk for two, crackling logs in the fireplace next to them, discarded clothes on the floor, and an endless night ahead.

He slaps Oliver again, harder this time, and Oliver gives him a wicked smile. His own cock rubs against Lucius’ bare stomach, and Malfoy reluctantly removes his hand from Wood’s ass and covers his boner with his palm, stroking the oozing head with his thumb. Oliver grabs Lucius tightly by the shoulders, leaving nail marks on the skin, leaning back, letting him lazily jerk him off, and moans loudly, biting his lip and jumping on Lucius’ dick at a frenzied pace.

“Hush!” Lucius pleads, not because he’s afraid they’ll be heard, but because he’s not sure he can hold out for long if Oliver keeps moaning like that.

The cock almost comes out of Oliver, its head almost slips out of him, and Oliver has to guide Lucius’ dick into himself with his hand so that it doesn’t completely slip out of him. Lucius is burning from the inside out because of Oliver’s touch, he’s flushing, his cheeks are almost as red as Wood’s, and more than anything else now, he wishes that he could kiss the boy right on his wet bitten lips.

“I’m so close”, Wood murmurs, almost jumping off Malfoy’s cock. He whispers – he doesn't have the strength to speak out loud at all. Lucius also speeds up, filling the room with vulgar spanking and stroking Oliver's cock faster.

“Hush, kitten”, Lucius kisses him briefly, and Oliver gasps for air like a stranded fish. Fireworks explode in his eyes, and he squeezes Lucius’ hair tightly with one hand, pressing his forehead against him, moans loudly, and ends up right on Lucius’ stomach. His cum is warm and thick, running down Lucius’ stomach, and Lucius kisses the boy as he goes limp in his arms.

Lucius comes after a few thrusts, closing his eyes in ecstasy and imagining the next time, hoping that Oliver will finally agree to his pleas and put on a kilt. He imagines Wood straddling him in the same armchair again. He imagines how he will stroke the boy’s legs, running his hand under the kilt, and how Oliver will swing the kilt, jumping on his dick. The orgasm comes quickly, and Malfoy comes, holding Wood tighter, pushing into him one last time and coming out of the boy with a vulgar squelch. His cock presses against Oliver’s ass, and Lucius gasps as he pulls off the filled condom. Oliver lazily kisses Lucius on the forehead, nose and cheeks, and Lucius throws the condom on the floor without even bothering to tie it.

Breathing heavily, Oliver lifts himself up, wrapping his hand around Malfoy’s cock again and shifting it so that it falls on Lucius’ sticky stomach, then sinks back down on his thighs, and their cocks touch. Lucius wraps his hand around both of them at once, stroking them slowly and gently. Oliver drops his head wearily on Malfoy’s shoulder.

“What were you gonna say about the next time?” Lucius asks, coming to his senses. The heat from the orgasm had already passed, and now the draught from the open window was making Oliver shiver slightly so he snuggled closer to Malfoy to keep it warm.

“Next time, choose something other than an armchair”, he says, grinning, and Lucius smiles, stroking the back of the boy’s head. “There is little enough room in here”.

**Author's Note:**

> since English is not my first language, feel free to correct any serious mistakes that I might have made


End file.
